Endlessly, she said
by xxGabrielaxx
Summary: Sakura dijo que lo esperaria… el tiempo que fuera necesario… -esperare por ti-… susurro... sasusaku


**Endlessly, she said.**

**Autora:** xxGabrielaxx

**Summary**: Sakura dijo que lo esperaria… el tiempo que fuera necesario…

_-esperare por ti-…_ susurro

**Disclamer:** naruto no me pertenece&blablabla….. ya saben masomenos a donde va todo esto no?

**Notas de la autora**: Este fic fue inspirado cuando escuche la canción de **A.F.I. Endlessly, she said.**

(Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras lo leen, enserio…)

Espero les guste y me dejen Muuuuuuuuuuuuuchos pero Muuuuuuuuuuuchos! Reviews porfavor!! Bno no los interumpo y lean ya! U.u.

______________________________________________________________________

12 p.m.

Miraba a las estrellas con melancolía, ya habían pasado 3 años desde que el se había ido, 3 largos, y crueles años, recargada en un arbol miraba el cielo.

-esta ves esta mas hermoso- susurro de manera que solo ella pudiera escucharse, recostó su cabeza en las rodillas y cerro los ojos, esos hermosos ojos jade , llenos de ilusión, amor, y felicidad, hn si, eso eran… hace 3 años, ahora eran unos ojos llenos de angustia, dolor, soledad y definitivamente nada de amor.

Era ya muy noche, casi daban las 12, pero eso no le importaba, eso ya se le había hecho costumbre, a las 11 de la noche no tenia nada que hacer no podía conciliar el sueño, eso le pasaba, así que salía de su casa para encontrarse sola en ese lugar, un árbol grandeza de muchos años de antigüedad, (se notaba por los anillos), allí iba y se recargaba solo a pensar, a escaparse de la realidad, por solo un _momento._

Abrió los ojos, ya era muy tarde, sin notarlo se había quedado dormida, se paro de ahí y se dirigió hacia su casa, en el camino pensaba, ¿en que?.. Eso era algo que ella quería saber.

Con pesados pasos llego hasta su casa y hasta su habitación cerró la puerta y se recostó,

-tal vez, mañana será mejor- pensó, pero lo que no sabia era lo que le esperaba para el día siguiente.

8 A.m.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, la habían despertado, pero quien!?, un grupo de personas que se amontonaban todas en la entrada de la villa para ver lo que _ella _había esperado ver, lo que quería ver, lo que debía ver, si, así es, el "único" sobreviviente del clan uchiha, parado ahí, en la entrada, con un rubio de chaqueta naranja con negro aferrado a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, a la hokage con una melancólica sonrisa, ¿Por qué?, hmp, tal vez por el simple hecho de saber que su alumna no estaría triste ya nunca más, por que sabia lo que se sentí estar _sola _sabia lo que era que un compañero de equipo te abandonara por poder, ambición, o como es este caso venganza.

Sakura al ver eso sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, sentía que la respiración se le iba, se calmo y respiro, se puso las sandalias se "arreglo un poco" y bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa, hasta la entrada de la villa pidiendo permiso para pasar entre la gente, y ahí estaba, ahí estaba el, con esa sonrisa melancólica y con esa expresión en su rostro tan fina.

No sabia si correr a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos y gritarle –_sasuke-Kun!- _diciéndole – yo sabia que regresarías, yo sabia que volverías y ahora estaremos juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas…, no sabia, _no quería_

Simplemente se dedico a caminar hacia el, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa,.. ¿Por que? , ni ella lo sabia, simplemente fu hacia el lo abrazo y pronuncio su nombre

-sasuke- no dijo ni el Kun, ni lo dijo con una vos chillona como con la que siempre lo hacia cuando era niños, no, esta ves simplemente era un sasuke, solo un _sasuke_.

Llego el día en que debería de hacerse el juicio para determinar si se quedaría en la aldea o lo desterrarían, pero el uchiha tenia a tsunade a su favor, finalmente se decidió que el se quedaría, y viviría ahí, con la condición de no alejarse mas de lo indicado de la aldea, amenos que fueran misiones.

Al principio sasuke y Sakura no se llevaban bien, simplemente se dirigían un hola...adiós… hasta luego... buenos dias… buenas noches… etc... Y eso solo cuando era necesario, pero con el tiempo sasuke se dio cuenta de que la amaba y Sakura se dio cuenta que le seria imposible olvidarlo.

3 años de noviazgo fue lo que salió de ese entendimiento, la amaba, lo amaba, se amaban, era una relación perfecta, y había llegado el momento en el que sasuke decido que era el indicado, _proponerle matrimonio…_

_-sasuke __por favor, podrias pedir a alguien que te cubra?- rogaba ella _

_Pero el respondió con un –no puedo, tengo que ir en esa misión, es fácil pero aun así tengo que hacerlo, aparte naruto me a pedido por semanas que lo acompañe y que no lo deje ir solo, además yo llegare muy pronto_

_-hay sasuke espero no te pase nádamelo…_

_-hn- __sonrío- sabes que no me pasara nada_

_- si __eso espero- musito ella y agacho su cabeza con tristeza, sasuke la tomo del mentón y la levantan_

_-__Sakura, sabes que te amó y nunca te dejare sola, no mporta donde este_

_Sakura solo sonrió, cada ves que el le __decía cosas así, se sentía segura y confiada_

_- esta bien__...-_

_Sasuke la beso con un beso tan __tierno, tan dulce, inclusive apasionado, pera fin de cuentas un beso tierno, dulce, de esos que se dan cuando sabes que no quieres dejar ir a esa persona…_

_-espera por mi, si Sakura?_

_-claro que esperare por ti sasuke, el tiempo __que sea necesario…_

_Y con eso el se dio la __media vuelta y salio por las puertas de Konka_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________

6 P.m.

El DIA era perfecto, la iglesia, las flores, el vestido, los arreglos, su peinado _ella_, se sentía dichosa, la mujer mas feliz del mundo, claro, ese era el DIA de su boda y nada podría arruinar eso.

Sintió como de repente mil escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, pero ella no presto atención a eso,

Derepente un grito de dolor, un grito desgarrante, un grito amargo resonó en toda la aldea. Alterada vio como toda la gente salía a ver la escena, miro por la ventana y vio, vio lo que se había temido por semanas, lo que se había temido durante toda su vida, lo que había soñado ya durante las últimas noches.

Esa escena era horrorizante, era naruto, hincado, en las puertas de la aldea, ensangrentado llorando malherido, gritando, con un bulto en sus manos, envuelto en lo que paresia una sabana blanca, que poco a poco se tenia de rojo, era el, su "esposo" en brazos de su mejor amigo _muerto…_

Rápidamente salió del lugar empujando y quitando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que había esperado no derramar, lágrimas….

Se acerco y se hinco volteo a ver a naruto y al cuerpo inerte y frío que yacía entre sus brazos, le vio la cara, si definitivamente era el…

Lentamente se levanto

_Esperare por ti_

Se giro

_Esperare por ti_

Y camino hacia su casa

Todos la miraba incrédulos, pero a ella no le importaba al llegar subió hasta su habitación y se sentó en el balcón de su casa

Esperare por ti...- pronuncio

Sonrío amargamente, siempre que recordaba todo eso le hacia sentir rara, como si tuviera un vacio en su estomago, pero mas que eso, la sensación de que _algo_, le faltaba

tu prometiste que no me dejarías-

y yo Esperare por ti… el tiempo que sea necesario…

_**Fin**_

­­­­­­­­

Que le sparecio???,, triste? Muy dramatico?, tonto? Una perdida de tiempo? Un acopia de la pelicula de los teletubies?? o.O

Esta idea la tenia guardada en mi cbeza desde hacee ufff!!!, porque en mis tiempos cuando yo era niña… haha XD

Este grupo es inspirador deberian de esucharlo es lo mejor que hay!

Haha see aceptan comentarios de todo tipo!, tomarasos, papayasos, lechugasos, e incluso sandiasoss u.u.

Haha no ya enserio reviews porfavor… no sean muy malos conmigo xfa! Cc

**p.d. seguramente se preguntaran lo sig;**

**pero que /&$%&#%$ hace esta &%$&#$&$% escribiendo un /&(%$(/ one shot, cuando deberia de estar continuando el /(%)&($% fic de la fiesta de naruto!!!**

**Pues, el caso es que, ese fic lo abandonare (nomematen no me maten no me maten!!) lo que pasa es que aparte de que ese tema ya esta muy choteado, lo tipico naruto hace una fiesta van se enamoran, beben, se besan, sexso etc…ect…etc…**

**Pero lo siento esa es mi decisión, espero no me maten o algo por el estilo, pero no se preocupen, regreso con mi mente fresca y llena de ideas para hacer un nuevo fic! Oqqeii!? :D , bien espero me acepten tanto a mi como este honesto, y los que biene, incluso mi decisión de dejar el otro fic…**

**Grx, por todo LOSAMO!, como no tienen una idea!, esnerio! Y se los estare recordadno a cada fic que haga asi que acostumbrense a esto XD**

**Bno saludos!**

**p.d.2: REVIEWS!!**


End file.
